1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic random access memory and a write method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a spin injection magnetization type magnetic random access memory (MRAM) may be advantageous from the viewpoint of micropatterning and the prevention of a write error to an adjacent cell.
The current density, however, of a write current necessary for magnetization reversal is as high as 1E7A/cm2. Accordingly, the amount of electric current to be supplied to a write line is larger than a practical amount, so the write current must be reduced.
Note that pieces of prior art reference information relevant to the present invention are as follows.
[Patent Reference 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-128011
[Patent Reference 2] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-153181
[Patent Reference 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-128430
[Patent Reference 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-203535